mysticonsfandomcom-20200223-history
Kasey Boon
Kasey Boon is the younger brother of Captain Kitty Boon, and works for her as a member of her Pink Skulls. Em develops a crush on him and he took advantage of her newfound feelings for him to track the Mysticons' every move via a bracelet he made for her. Later, after feeling remorse over his actions, he apologized to Emerald for being a "jerk face." In" Mutiny Most Fowl", they go on their very first date and discover they are both fans of ''Questica'''' Nightly''. Interference by Captain Kaos (who kidnaps Kasey during their first date) leads them to be referred to as "star-crossed lovers". Appearances Season One * Scourge of the Seven Skies (debut) * Skies of Fire * All Hail Necrafa! * The Dome * Mutiny Most Fowl * Through My Enemy's Eyes (as a hallucination) Season Two * The Dragon's Rage *Game of Phones *The Princess and the Pirate (final appearance) Kasey in Printed Media Graphic Novels * Volume 2 (first appearance) * Volume * Volume * Volume * Volume * Volume Role in Comic Books Debuting at the end of the second volume, he hugs his girlfriend and starmate, Em, and says that he was coming to meet up with her until he saw her giant Battle-Mech. Ignoring the presence of his older sister, he openly kisses Emerald in front of her and the other three Mysticons. Relationships Kitty Boon She is his older sister and second-in-command. Zarya Moonwolf They were former shipmates. Zarya appears to be more upset when Kitty is taken than when Kasey is. Emerald Goldenbraid They went on a date together, have kissed lips-to-lips, and are referred to as "lovers" in Mutiny Most Fowl . Emerald had a crush on Kasey on Scourge of the Seven Skies but he tormented with her feelings by giving her a charm bracelet that has a tracker in it. Emerald got upset that he only used her to track the Mysticons instead of really loving her. In The Astromancer Job, he was revealed to actually have feelings for her and asked for a second chance. He helped out the Mysticons sneak into the cave so Emerald can see that he's changed. In All Hail Necrafa!, Emerald is shown to forgive him for what he had done in the past and accepted him as a good friend. He's extremely sensitive when he heard that Em wanted some space from him since he's too clingy on her in "The Princess and the Pirate" . Trivia * He is in the Questica fan club. * As a child he owned a figurine of a unicorn. Coincidentally, this particular mythical creature of light and goodness, happens to be the representation of his girlfriend Emerald's purple, medium-sized spellbook and pink-magenta-colored, mystical bracer of the Codex. Quotes Three Years Ago * "I can't go up there. It's too high." * "No! My unicorn!" Season One * "Yes you are." * " Season Two * "When you cry, I cry." Link Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Male Characters Category:Sky Pirates Category:Humans